When We Two Parted
by Minato's Moustache
Summary: When we two parted, in silence and tears, I met a shape shifting leopard, and stalked his poetry writing ass.  Ash has a fetish for nice people.


Name: When We Two Parted

Summary: When we two parted, in silence and tears, I met a shape shifting leopard, and stalked his poetry writing ass. Ash has a fetish for nice people.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't sexually explicit, lads and lasses, calm down.<strong>

**Let me explain some headcanon to you right here, this is set two years after Ash left Mary-Lynette, everyone (pretty much) is at HQ, besides a few people. Mary Lynette stayed briefly at the daybreak HQ before going to college. That explains how I slot this in with Canon. **

* * *

><p>There is an incredibly distinct difference between love and lust, he's aware of that. When you meet your soulmate it's like being stabbed in the face with a magical knife of love, and you want to do anything to make them happy, you'd get yourself under the guillotine for them, even when they send you away.<p>

And into the home of the man that was almost under the guillotine himself at numerous times in his incredibly long lifetime – he simply _loved _talking about France during their period of slicing through everyone's necks. That's when the odd sense of lust kicks in, sure, Ash thought girls were attractive in the past, he was a tits and ass guy as much as the next, but upon seeing the light footed adolescent that flinched at loud noises but had that unmistakable air around him that told you that if you got on his bad side he'd rip you to pieces in a second, he was like "_hey, I don't care if you have a penis, because I totally dig that shit." _

And that's when the lust kicked in.

And that's when the lust snapped and lashed out, in the quiet bedroom, with the music thumping in the background, that's how Ash managed to screw his mind and life up a un proportionate amount.

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you <em>doing here?" Blaise snapped the second Ash walked through the door.

"He's been here two weeks, Blaise," Quinn said from Ash's side, "How did you not notice?"

"I was visiting relatives," she replied, truthfully for once, "where have you been?"

Quinn and Ash grinned, "out and about."

Out and about usually meant they were at a bar half heartedly chatting up a Vegas Girl and causing trouble.

Ash had come to the daybreaker household completely by accident, after getting into a fight with a pack of weres' in the backstreets and ending up unconscious and tied to a chair in a damp basement, being laughed at by a group of kids that played a really ridiculous amount of Truth Or Dare.

I should get back to the matter at hand, that boy that I so wrongly described as weak.

Ash had first felt that coil of lust deep within his loins when he saw the boy – his name was Galen, apparently - sat out back on the orange sand patio that Morgead adored and had snuck out to read over his shoulder.

"You're reading poetry?" he guffawed, snatching the book from him, "_When we two parted In silence and tears, Half broken hearted to sever for years_?"

Galen froze, before scrambling up and attempting to snatch the book off Ash. Ash spun round and held the book up in the air – thank god for being taller – and continued to recite, "_Pale grew thy cheek and cold, Colder thy kiss, truly that hour foretold sorrow to this._"

It was at that moment, that a furious and embarrassed Galen drove his heel into Ash's foot and smacked him in the face. Ash dropped the book and Galen caught it mid air.

"You're horrible," he snapped, spinning round and storming back inside.

From what Ash had heard, Galen was the nicest boy ever when you weren't trying to hurt Keller, the most kind, oblivious, golden headed boy ever, and the only person in the world he seemed to hate was Ash. Ash didn't understand _why _he was horrible; he wasn't being mocking or anything like that or anything seriously.

And that was how the lust had begun.

And that was how the feelings of guilt came about, a crippling feeling that he felt and he _knew _Mary Lynette knew how he felt, he goddamn _knew _she could feel every single inch of his arousal and disgust at his feelings for some stupid shapeshifting child.

He did everything he could to annoy Galen, to get a reaction, to dig under his skin and unleash that furious fight that Ash loved so much. He could be bruised and beaten and broken by the boy and not say a word, simply turn his head and crawl into bed, because it's what he needed. Without Mary Lynette it's what he needed.

But then, Tad _ahhh. _

"Ash, get downstairs, I have something to show you~!" Thea yelled up the stairs one afternoon. Ash looked up from trading Doctor Who cards with Timmy and scrambled up, scooping up his cards – he worked hard for them, the little bastard wasn't getting any of _his _special edition cards.

He left the room, dragging Timmy out and locking it – had to be careful of getting your hair and furniture dyed in this place, if not worse.

Stood at the bottom of the stairs, there stood she, a small suitcase at her side and her favourite telescope, he took the steps two at a time and crashed into her, taking her into his arms and kissing her face all over because Ash had desperately missed her _so much _and needed to kiss her face all over and that burning lust in his loins was being quenched by her just being here and being so beaut-

"I brought in the last star map, Mary Lynette," someone said from the door, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Galen."

_God damn it, Galen, _Ash thought in snarl, gripping Mary Lynette hard enough to make her uncomfortable, _stop being so nice. _

"I take sugar in my tea, Gale!" Ash yelled after the retreating man.

"Go screw yourself, Ash!" he replied sweetly.

And that's how we get back to where our story began, that night a party was held to celebrate the arrival of Mary Lynette – these guys were worse than badgers – and it was absolute pandemonium because someone made Delos cook and everyone ended up eating Mr Mash with just a little bit too much milk and burnt sausages. Delos ate it all, his pride gave him strength.

Around 9, everyone almost died of food poisoning.

At 10:30, someone produced alcohol _en mass. _

11 pm, _"I think there's a karaoke machine in the attic," "oh fuck yeah!" _

1am, Ash was at the height of his substance abuse and incredibly drunk, his vision was blurring just a teensy bit and Mary Lynette had run off somewhere, managing to escape from his arms and his "I love you long time" rants, ect, ect, ect.

2am.

Galen picked his way through the unconscious bodies littering the floor, attempting to reach the stairs and his bed. He crept out into the hallway, and bit back a giggle that he didn't quite understand – damn tequila. Ash lay on the floor, snoring heavily, god how _gross. _Galen stood on his thigh as he attempted to get onto the stairs, causing Ash to whimper in his sleep, _haha bastard deserves it. _

"Oh wait room keys." Galen swore quietly as he reached the stairs, his jacket was in the living room, as were his keys. He began to make his way back to the living room, but when he stepped over Ash again, he felt someone's hand clamp around his leg and pull him down. He shrieked, and in the livingroom, Mary Lynette stirred.

In a moment Ash was atop him, his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell out.

"Get off me," he said around Ash's fingers, "you idiot, what are you doing?"

"Lookin' at you and your face," Ash slurred drunkenly, "why do you 'ate me, Galen?"

"Because you're a dick," Galen snapped, all traces of drunkenness were now gone, he'd known for awhile that Ash liked him, the occasional glance, the way Ash slowed when he past him, Quinn's loud proclamations that Ash was bent for someone, the list went on. For this reason, he was terrified.

"Morgead's an absolute asshole, but you like him."

Galen blinked.

"Well, 'tever. Galen, I like you."

"I-I like you too, Ash."

"Can I kiss you?"

Galen bit his hand, "No. Gross."

Ash ignored him, removing his hand from the boy and covering his mouth with his own in a drunken Ashesque kiss, Galen struggled momentarily before simply giving up, tired and drunk and hoping that this would resolve some UST between the pair. He moaned as Ash parted his lips and-

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Someone that sounded fairly like Mary Lynette exclaimed from the door.

"Oh my _god, _is Ash gay?" Poppy said from besides her.

Galen kicked Ash in the stomach and leapt up, trying to seem civilized.

Quinn, now also awake, burst out laughing, and somewhere James said, "I knew it."

From upstairs Hannah yelled, "Has Ash finally admitted to being queer?"

And on the floor Ash lay, he'd blush, if his blood wasn't preoccupied elsewhere.

_Oh my god I'll never live this down. _

* * *

><p><strong>Adelay d'Angleterre, raising gay awareness since 2010. <strong>

**I really need to read over this, but eh. **

**Review? /hides under rock **


End file.
